I Burn
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Yang and Neo fight on the train prior to 'The breach', and things take a more bloody turn than before. ((Warning: Character Death))


"I got this, you guys go ahead," Yang grunted, watching her teammates rush forward along the sides and firing a blast to force the small girl to pay attention to her, and covering the rush past her. The girl didn't much seem to care, folding her parasol back up and smiling tauntingly at the larger woman.

Yang growled, firing her wrist-mounted guns behind her to blast forward and launching into a flurry of fast and powerful jabs, each of which were dodged easily by the smiling girl who continued to smile tauntingly at her. Yang grunted in aggravation, her punches growing in speed and strength as her anger bloomed. The girl responded quickly, parasol batting aside strikes and launching a kick to Yang's face.

The blonde took the hit, grabbing the ankle and knee to throw the girl behind her in an effort to off balance her or get her on her back. The girl nullified the tactic entirely, right hand shooting out to spring-board her off the floor and landing on her feet, parasol out to her side and smiling like a fool.

Thoroughly angry, Yang shot forward and unleashed a barrage of attacks, firing shells and lashing out with kicks wherever possible. Through all this, the smaller girl simply smiled and evaded, allowing the larger one to wear herself out for a time.

After a couple minutes, with Yang staggering slightly and breathing heavily, neo kicked her in the stomach and used the momentum to run up her torso, kicking her in the jaw as she flipped away and smiling widely when the girl staggered back, snarling angrily.

Hearing a beep, Neo casually flicked her Scroll out of her pocket and checked the emergency message from Roman, indicating he was in serious trouble. So Neo sighed, bringing her parasol around in her left hand, right hand gripping the handle in front of her.

Just as expected, Yang shot forward angrily with a burst of her gauntlets, aiming a devastating punch for Neo's chest. The young girl grinned manically, leaning back and letting the punch shoot over her, flicking her parasol-sheath away and jerking her wrist.

The blade cut across Yang's stomach, the girl not expecting the surprising attack and too angry to keep her Aura up. She staggered grunted, mouth gaping in shock and pain, and Neo spun, sweeping her legs and following the girl down with her sword.

She saw it coming, and threw her left hand up to grab the blade, jerking it to the side so it pierced her shoulder instead of her heart, and kicked Neo in the stomach. The smaller girl soared up, into the ceiling, and hit the ground rolling, blade clutched tightly and smiling cruelly at Yang as she staggered up, clutching her stomach.

Neo shot forward elegantly, sword singing through the air before Yang could hope to heal, and left a thin slash across her left fore-arm when she defended against the strike and tried to step back. Neo had predicted that, rolling past her and swinging upward as she rose behind her to cut across her back.

"Damn it!" Yang growled, staggering away and spinning to slam her left leg into her. Neo ducked under it, slashing across the knee and watching Yang collapse to her other knee, bleeding heavily.

Yang growled angrily, Aura flaring as she shot up, working through the pain, and slammed her fists into the spot where the smaller girl had been, crushing the crates where Neo had been and grunting in pain when the smaller girl slammed her sword through her stomach and twisted.

When Yang spun, it was made obvious that she hadn't expected such a speedy reaction, and her eyes widened when the brawler's fist slammed into her gut. She barely kept a hand on her sword as she staggered back, and Neo felt a rib crack from her follow up.

Still, her training came through and her blade cut across Yang's face, and the woman screamed as her left eye was destroyed. Yang ignored it though, slamming another punch into her chest and making Neo collapse before swinging downward with another fist to crus Neo's chest in. The smaller girl barely rolled away, sword cutting across Yang's side and spilling more blood onto the floor.

Yang took a weak step toward her, breath ragged, and snarled as she sank to her knees. Neo, smiling at the win, lunged in to finish her. Grinning ferally, Yang leaned to the right at the last second and grabbed Neo's arm.

"I win, bitch," she grunted, ignoring Neo's frantic kicking and struggling and forcing the girl on her back. Neo's eyes widened when Yang's hand clenched around her throat, and she redoubled her desperate kicking and squirming. Yang smiled almost kindly, looking down at Neo as the girl's chest began to burn," Relax, this'll only take a minute."

Neo mouthed incoherent words, which Yang couldn't see as the blood loss had blinded her long since, and felt Yang's hand clenching tighter and tighter before twisting with a pop, letting Neo's arms fall limply to her side.

Still smiling, Yang rolled off of her and yanked the blade out, tossing it away uncaringly. She sighed, pressing a hand to her side and looking at the blood it came away with. She chuckled dryly, looking at the dead girl next to her pitiably.

"So…" Yang took a last ragged breath, grinning," Out with a Yang it is." She laughed once, quietly, and went still.


End file.
